Crash and Burn
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: Ollie's lifelong bestie had something to say about his suicide attempt. Set in season 9 after Roulette. T for a couple swears and dark themes.


OK first Smallville fic :D Let me know how it is. This story has been rolling around in my noggin for a couple days lol ever since I re watched Roulette so Enjoy BeautifulPeople

I own nothing but my OC and my plot, I only wish I owned Oliver Queen cuz he is one sexy man.

* * *

><p>Savage Garden's Crash and Burn filled the room, alerting Oliver Queen that someone was calling him. That someone was his best friend, Lucy Moore. It was most likely to yell at him. He hadn't been in contact with her for a month. He wasn't ignoring her, he just didn't want to talk to anyone. She had texted, called, e mailed, wrote on his wall on Facebook. Pretty much any and every form of communication, save for smoke signals, she had tried. Oliver braced himself for a verbal lashing before answering the phone. He started speaking quickly, trying to explain himself a little.<p>

"Ok, Luce, before you yell at me, I just want-," he was cut off by the sound of crying on the other end of the phone. "Lucy, what's wrong? Did something happen?" His best friend was crying and she was crying hard. It hurt his heart to hear it and tears welled up in his own eyes. There was a long sniffle-filled silence before Lucy answered.

"I can't believe you did that , Ollie. I can't believe you were suffering and you thought it'd be better to try killing yourself instead of talking to me. Did you think I would judge you or think differently of you? I love you, Ollie. You and I have been best friends since the diaper days and you couldn't even tell me that you were in pain? I thought we told each other everything," Lucy sobbed. By this time, Oliver had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe he'd done it either but he couldn't let Lucy see him that weak. Nobody ever saw him weak. Now it was Oliver's turn to be silent.

"I can't even tell you how sorry I am," he whispered, "I hate myself for doing that to you. I was going to tell you but obviously Clark beat me to it. I was going-," Lucy cut him off.

"Lois. Lois told me." This made Oliver's heart sink a little more. Lois and Lucy didn't exactly get along and so Lois was probably harsh in telling her.

"Lucy, why don't you come over? We'll order pizza and talk," Oliver offered. Lucy hesitated for a moment.

"Okay, I'll be right over. Order the pizza without me, or have you forgotten how I like my pizza too," Lucy snapped. Ouch, Oliver thought as he felt a sharp pain in his heart at that comment. Tears pricked his eyes again.

"I still remember. I'll order it after I get off with you. I love you, Luce," he croaked hopefully but it was hard to speak with the giant lump in his throat. He hoped she wasn't so mad that she wouldn't finish their customary good bye.

"Love you too, Ollie," she whispered before hanging up. He felt a little better after hearing that, but not much. He hurt her really badly, but at least she still loved him. They had adopted each other as brother and sister and it would kill him to lose that bond. And his only close friend.

Oliver ordered the pizza and then sat on the couch to wait for Lucy. The last few weeks had been exhausting so he started to fall asleep. He wasn't too worried about Lucy, she had a key to his apartment anyways.

He woke up to the doorbell ringing and looked at his watch. He'd only slept for 45 minutes but that was enough for now. There was no sign of Lucy as he went to answer the door. She should've been here by now, he thought.

He opened the door to find the pizza guy. He paid for the pizza and then closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, still searching for his best friend. Her shoes weren't at the front door and her green leather jacket, courtesy of him, and purse weren't at the front door.

"Well, where the hell is she," he asked himself. He pulled out his cell to text her, asking where she was and if she was almost at his place. Almost instantly after the text was sent, she replied. All it said was bedroom, but he knew what she meant. She was in his bedroom. She had her own room in his apartment but she usually slept in his room because she'd fall asleep watching a movie with him or they'd just lay in his bed and talk until they were both asleep.

He reached his bedroom and knocked on the door. Normally he'd feel silly knocking on his own bedroom door but he didn't want to just go right, in case she wanted some space from him.

"Hey, Luce, can I come in or do you want some time alone?" No response. "The pizza's here if you want some." There was movement on the other side of the door. He smiled to himself, the way to Lucy always had been through her stomach. The door opened a crack.

"Pepperoni, bacon and jalapeno with cheese sauce and sour cream on the side," she asked in a small voice. Her big ocean blue eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed, she had been crying a lot, and her long, wavy black hair was greasy looking and she was wearing yoga pants and one of his favorite green t shirts. So that's where that shirt went, he thought. She had always stolen his clothes. There had been times where he pretended to be gay and asked, in his gay voice, if he could borrow her micro mini cause he had a hot date. It always made her laugh and he would give anything to hear her laugh right now. Her devastated expression told him that he'd have to work very hard to hear it again.

"Of course, I told you I didn't forget," he answered with a small, sad smile. Lucy looked at Oliver for a moment before nodding and coming out of the room. She looked so broken and lifeless. His chest tightened.

"Could you get me some pizza? I need to shower first," she asked. Oliver nodded. She never did like showering, or even being, at her own apartment. She said it was empty and depressing. He offered for her to just move in with him, she already had her own room and most of her stuff was here anyways but she said no. She said that it wouldn't be special anymore.

Oliver watched her as she walked to the bathroom. She was so tiny and delicate. He was beyond mad at himself for shattering her so badly. He sat down on the couch again and just thought about everything he'd done lately. Everyone he'd hurt, and the person he'd hurt the most was showering not 20 feet from him. He ripped her heart out and did the Mexican Hat Dance on it.

He heard the shower turn off so he got up and went to the kitchen to get pizza for the both of them. As he was heating up the pizza, Lucy softly padded into the kitchen. She got them each a beer from the fridge and handed him one without saying one word or even looking at him.

Once the pizza was done, they went back to his room to talk. Oliver sat on his bed but Lucy stood awkwardly at the door. So he tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Come on, Luce. Not like you've never been in bed with me before. Hell, you've seen me naked! Although, I still don't understand how you can keep your hands to yourself after seeing all this," he joked as he gestured to his body. He saw a small smirk work its way across Lucy's lips as she made her way across the room to sit in the bed beside Oliver. He grinned widely. Success, he thought proudly.

"Alright, you got me here. Now explain what was going through your head. Were you trying to get away from someone," Lucy swallowed loudly, "Were you trying to get away from me?" Tears started falling from her eyes again. That stuck a cold, unforgiving blade in Oliver's heart and made tears prick his eyes again. He pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"Lucy, I would never try to leave you. Everything was piling up and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't talk to you about it because I knew I'd break and I couldn't let you see me like that. I've always been strong, for you and everyone else. I couldn't let you see me break, I couldn't let you see me looking and feeling so week," he confessed. Lucy looked at him for a minute before going into her pocket and pulling out her cell phone.

"I want you to hear something," she said as she scrolled through her phone. Then music started pouring from her phone's speaker. It was Crash and Burn by Savage Garden, the song that he had for her ringtone.

_When darkness is upon your door _

_And you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

"This song is your ringtone on my phone, Oliver. Because I would do anything to fix you when you break. I would fight to my dying breath to fix you." Oliver wiped the tears from his brown eyes.

"I have the same song set as your ringtone, Luce. I would stop being Green Arrow if it meant fixing you every time you break. I'm so sorry I almost broke you. I should be more careful and I know that." Lucy jumped off the bed and glared at Oliver with anger burning in her eyes.

"Almost? No, Ollie, you did break me. You shattered me! I felt like a failure as a best friend when Lois told me! You have no idea how much that hurt," she yelled. Oliver hung his head in guilt and shame.

"I've apologized fives times, Lucy! I'm sorry! I was selfish and cruel and rude and I failed you. But I can't even think of one person who would've cared if I died or who would've come to the funeral! All I do is hurt people! Even Clark Kent would dance on my grave. The world would be better off-," Lucy cut off his rant

"Oliver Queen, don't you DARE finish that sentence! This world would be lifeless and boring without you! And, by the way, I care! I would go to the goddamn funeral! But that funeral would signify that I had literally nothing left to live for! I care about you so much more than you realize! I'm fuckin' in love with you, how could I-," Oliver stopped her.

"What? Did, uh, did you just say you're in love with me," he asked softly. Lucy's mouth gaped as she mentally went through what she'd said and then her eyes widened as she realized.

"Well, um that's um, I meant to say that I love you cause you and I, we love each other, like siblings, right," she tried to cover her tracks but Oliver saw right through her.

"No Lucy, I know what I heard," he said as he started walking towards her and soon he was right in front of her, "You said that you're in love with me. Is that why you don't Lois?" Lucy nodded and Oliver bit his lip. "How long, Lucy?" She looked at him hesitantly. His dark brown eyes were piercing her ocean blue eyes.

"16 years," she answered quietly, looking at the floor.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Lucy scoffed at that.

"Like it would've done anything. I know your style and your pattern, Ollie. You would never go for someone like me."

"I guess you don't know me that well then," he countered, "I've always wanted to find a girl like you, Luce. You care about me like no one else does. You love me so much and apparently more than I ever thought." Oliver was silent for a moment before he spoke the one thought that had been on his mind since she let that slip. " To be honest, every time you slept in my bed and I'd wake up with you on my chest, all I could think about is how right it felt and how much I want that every morning. I've woken up like that with many other girls but none of them felt as right and as safe as you." They both had tears streaming down their faces. Then Lucy giggled a bit.

"Damn it, Queen. Stop making me cry," she choked out before hugging him tightly. Oliver laughed to himself.

"Only if you stop making me cry, Moore. I'm Oliver Queen and I'm Green Arrow. I'm not supposed to cry. But if anyone was going to make me cry, I'm glad it was you," Oliver said. Lucy smiled, she loved it when he let his walls down around her.

"Next time you feel like you can't take it anymore, tell me. We'll crash and burn together, deal," she pleaded. Oliver nodded.

"Deal, sweet pea," he answered as he kissed her forehead. Lucy sighed loudly.

"Now, we have another issue to deal with. What are we going to do about this," she asked.

"What do you mean 'this', Lucy," Oliver asked, confused.

"I mean this, Ollie. How are we going to get past the whole me being in love with you thing?"

"Who says we have to get past it? I say we give it a try," Oliver offered. Lucy's eyes widened and her face lit up.

"Really, Ollie? You actually want to try this and see if it works," she asked. Oliver chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Lucy. I want to try. What do we have to lose?"

"Well, we have a 30 year old friendship to lose. Is it really worth it, Ollie? We don't have to try. We can ignore this whole thing and move on. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this," Lucy offered. Oliver looked from her oceanic eyes to her full pink lips and back to her eyes before doing something she'd dreamed about since she was fourteen. He kissed her, but it wasn't just a little peck on the lips, it was a full on kiss. Lucy had good shivers going up and down her spine and Oliver had fireworks going off behind his eyelids. Her soft lips were warm against his and he felt something awaken inside him that he thought was long dead.

Oliver pulled away slowly and searched Lucy's eyes, scared of what he'd find there. But all he saw was love. He was breathing heavily, his lungs were weighed down with all the emotion he felt in that kiss.

"God, why didn't I do that before," he asked. Lucy smiled and blushed.

"All I can say is I really hope you plan on doing it again," she confessed with hope. Oliver kissed her again but it was just a peck this time. "Well I guess that answers that question." It didn't matter what came at Oliver Queen in life, as long as he had his best friend with him always, he could tackle it all.


End file.
